kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Enslavement (Level)
Description 1 *Objectives: **Survive! **Get to the extraction point *Characters: **Sangheili Marines **Sangheili Rebels **Ultranationalists **Ivan Mikhailov **Biochem Security Orbs *Weather: Partly Cloudy *Vehicles Used: **Phantom Assault Carriers *Achievements: **I survived the slaughter house! ***Meet up with the rebels without getting seen *Skulls: None Gameplay Info 1 *Level: Enslavement *Date/Time: February 8, 2949, 2:29:17 am and counting *Place: Unknown area of Sangheilios *Character: Sangheili Citizen *Division: Sangheili Rebel Alliance Opening 1 Scene opens up in an unknown area of Sangheilios, it is abandoned and left with rubble, buildings torn apart. Ultranationalist soldiers are walking around. There guns equipped with flashlights at the ends, patrolling the perimeters. A Ultranationalist soldier walks up and activates a Biochem Security Orb which assembles itself then activates its spikes. Its lens widens and sends out a red beam, scanning the area. Biochem Security Orb: Area secure. The Ultranationalist soldier walks on with the orb following him. Camera zooms in slowly as a Sangheili Rebel slowly creeps out from cover. Scene fades to gameplay. Gameplay 1 Player has to get to the other rebels 500 meters away without getting seen. If the player goes into crouching mode or standing mode he will be seen, so the best way is to stay in the prone mode. The player observes two russians walking as they see a Sangheili on the ground crawling. Ultranationalist 1: Это тихо ... слишком тихо! Ultranationalist 2:Ну просто снимать все, что движется. Посмотрите там кого-то. Ultranationalist 1:Или что-то. (Laughs) Hahahahaha. They execute the Sangheili crawling for his life. Then they walk on. The player must then prone around soldiers and stay in the shadows without being seen. Player can observe other Sangheili being shot and shoved by Ultranationalists. The player will also witness several Ultranationalists talking here and there. The player makes it to 300 meters. Two German Sheppard dogs run past the player and take down a Sangheili Major. The Sangheili major takes them out as two Ultranationalists run to him and then halt. They stop right next to the player so if the player moves the player will get killed. The Ultranationalists shoot the Sangheili major down with P90's, then continue moving on. Ultranationalist soldier 3: [CONT'D as he is walking away] Убить все, что движется, за исключением наших союзников! Получить фантомов в области! Two Russian Transport Trucks then move past the player. Russian are on board. Sangheili Citizen (Player): (Says to himself) How am I going to get out of here. Spotlights are then moving here and there trying to scout for any other threats. The player has to try to avoid these spotlights or he will get killed. The player then moves into a trench. More Ultranationalists come. They jump over the trench. Some walk into the trench then walk out. A Ultranationalist soldier, turns his head towards you, he doesn't notice you unless you move. He then continues walking. The player keeps moving and makes it to the 370 meter mark and finds the trench blocked off. The player will then have to wait till the Ultranationalists get called over and leave. Ultranationalist Soldier 4: (Shouting from a distance) Отряд получить здесь. Мы должны добиться этой области! The squad then leaves the area with Biochem Security Orbs following them. The player then has to get up, run, and stay in the shadows at all costs. The player finds a building and silently opens the door. He finds Ultranationalist soldiers guarding the area. They do not notice the player yet. The player will then have to find objects such as glass containers and other small items and create distractions to gain the Ultranationalists attentions and move into different positions to find a escape route. He has to do this quickly and quietly. The player finds a door leading to a stair well. He opens the door quietly. Two Ultranationalists walk down the stair way. The player then must hide either behind the door or under the stairs open stringer. This is the conversation: Ultranationalist Soldier 5: Так что же нам делать на нашей перерыв? Ultranationalist Soldier 6: Как насчет обед. Ultranationalist Soldier 5: Конечно. Ultranationalist Soldier (Dispatch): Получить в столицу сразу же, у нас есть ситуации! Нам нужны двое охранников делают контроля толпы прямо сейчас! The player then must make his way up the stairs. As he opens the door to the roof. A Ultranationalist soldier spots the player. The soldier then melees with his gun. The player must press the (LT button) to grab the gun. A fight meter then appears and the player must gain the upper hand to take the gun and melee the soldier. Once this is complete the player must grab the Ultranationalist and hide him somewhere, preferably in the corner. The player then throws down the gun and searches a soldier for a knife. The player finds a combat knife. The player then must slide down the ladder to the streets and continue his way through. At the 400 meter mark the player then spots a phantom. It is an enemy assault phantom equipped with 4 spotlights. The player then must hide somewhere where there is cover (cars, crates, behind a barrier, behind a dumpster, ect.) or else he will be seen and shot.'' Although the player can have the option to create noise this will result in the assault phantom firing on the player and Ultranationalists shooting the player if the player runs into them. Once the assault phantom has passed the player has to stay in cover for about a few seconds longer as Russian Transport Trucks move by and a Russian T-90 Tank. After those have passed the player can continue on. Basically the player can continue running or walking to the 500 meter mark, since he is armed with a knife he can choose to sneak his way past Ultranationalists or fight them on his way to the 500 meter mark. The player then finds a group of Sangheili Rebels in a Building. He joins them. '''Sangheili Rebel 1': Quick! Get down! Player gets down. Two more Russian Troop Transport Trucks move by. A Russian Jeep then comes by and stops at the building that the rebels are in. 4 Ultranationalists get out with two Biochem Security Orbs. Ultranationalist Soldier (Ivan Mikhailov): Поиск там, и там! Ultrantionalist Soldier 6: Да, командир! The three Ultranationalist Soldiers then run down the street. Ivan Mikhailov then moves into the building. He turns on he LED flashlight. Ivan Mikhailov: Is anybody in here!...Hello! He continues moving in the building. He moves towards the counter and is grabbed by a Sangheili rebel. Sangheili Rebel 1: [Whispers] Who are you! I should kill you for making noise! Ivan Mikhailov then takes off his helmet and goggles and throws it to the ground and takes off his balaclava mask. Ivan Mikhailov: I am Ivan Mikhailov. Soldier of the Ultranationalist Party. Or at least I was. Sangheili Rebel 1: And a follower of Vladimir Gorbachov. The evil fool who burned down our States and cities. Ivan Mikhailov: I should just shoot you now. (He draws out his M1911 Colt pistol.) [CONT'D] and get this over with. You seem to hate me, you seem to not want me to lead you to safety. Sangheili Rebel 2: He can help us. Sangheili Rebel 1: (Interrupts) He should be dead, with the rest of his kind. Sangheili Marine Pvt. Zuka Chavamee joins the Rebels. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: No more arguments! We have to move before they come back! Please Ivan, lead us to safety. Ivan Mikhailov loads his pistol and cocks back the slide. Ivan Mikhailov: You are my prisoners. Until we make it to the extraction will then have are differences. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Then lets go then. The player then must follow Ivan Mikhailov to the extraction. They exit the building and continue down the streets. They meet up with six Ultranationalists. Three on each side of the blockade. Ultranationalist Soldier 7: Этот район закрыт! Ultranationalist Soldier 8: [CONT'D] Это перекрыли взять другой путь, сэр! Ultranationalist Soldier 9: [CONT'D] Вы не можете прийти через! The Ultranationalists Soldiers then aim there weapons at the Sangheili rebels. Ivan Mikhailov: Я здесь для перевозки военнопленных в концентрационном лагере. Я имею право пройти. The Ultranationalist soldiers then let them pass through the gates. Ultranationalist Soldier 10: Пусть они проходят. Хороший командир удачи! Уверяю вас, будет очень утешительным! The Ultranationalist soldiers then laugh. Ivan Mikhailov: [Whispers to the group] Just keep moving. Pay no attention. 200 meters later they arrive at the extraction point. A Type 71 Assault Phantom arrives and lands for pickup. Sangheili Marine (Pilot): Ready for loadup. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Lets get these troops on board! You first! Five civilians get on board. Ultranationalist Soldier (Loudspeaker): Пусть они проходят. Хороший командир удачи! Уверяю вас, будет очень утешительным! Ivan Mikhailov: Hurry! We dont have much time! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Rebels next! We'll cover you! Ivan takes out his pistol. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee takes out his M4A1 Plasma Rifle. Ultranationalist Soldiers teleport to the area. They sprint towards Ivan and Zuka firing off rounds. The player gets hit with an armor piercing round. He falls to the ground. Pvt. Zuka runs to the player and grabs him from behind, pulling him to the Type 71 Assault Phantom. Ivan Mikhailov: There is too many of them! Player witnesses Ivan getting knocked out by an Ultranationalist. Ivan falls to the floor. Ivan is then grabbed and escorted to the Russian troop transport truck. The Ultranationalists retreat back to the Russian Troop Transport Trucks. As the assault phantom takes off. As they take off the gameplay resumes to normal speed. ' Dimitri Khrushchev (Radio): You will never come here again. Now you shall suffer the consequences. Player witnesses a red lightning pulsing the ground below. As they leave the area explodes with fire and the ground crumbles underneath them. Sangheili Marine (Co-Pilot): Everyone is safe! We cant save them now! They fly away to a save distance from the blast radius. Gameplay fades out. Ending Scene 1 *''Fades in to the Biochem Corporation on the planet Keros, located in the capital of Keros. The building is as tall as a 200 story skyscaper and is truly breath taking form a distance. Camera zooms in on it and transforms into a Digital Map of the building.'' *''DIGITAL MAP, [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBSKSIxnGjI Song plays, starting at 3:23], the camera zooms inside, angles down, and then begins to rapidly drop, deeper and deeper. Heat signatures of Dark Op Soldiers and technicians can be seen as camera is dropping, then camera angles straight and zooms out till we see the underground of the Biochem Corporation, four heat signatures can also be seen, Dimitri Khrushchev and Matthew Davis and two Dark Op Soldiers, along with the arc reactor.'' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBSKSIxnGjI Song continues, till 3:53] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBSKSIxnGjI Song continues, till the end of video] Camera then pans to The Underground part of the Biochem Corporation. The walls are made of solid concrete. The energy aura reactor is in the center of the underground complex. Blast doors open as Fernando walks through, eager to see there progress. *'Fernando Hernandez': So do you got it? *'Matthew Davis': Yes I got it. *'Dimitri Khrushchev': Then lets activate it and put it in. It'll work properly seeing that our modifications were a success. *''Fernando looks at Khrushchev.'' *'Fernando Hernandez': Good. Then nods at Matthew Davis. *''Matthew Davis reveals a box and opens it. Khrushchev removes the disk.'' *'Dimitri Khrushchev': This will be a start of a new weather machine. *''Dimitri Khrushchev puts the disk into the energy aura arc reactor.'' *''IT ACTIVATES.'' *''Camera ascends following the energy arc reactor's "energy" higher and higher up a shaft and out of the biochem corporation. The energy turns to lightning and goes into the sky. Lightning spreads across the sky of Keros. The moons then runs to a "Blood moon" and reflection of red light hits the city.'' Camera pans back to the underground. *'Fernando Hernandez': Good, now we can begin processing 'and' building. *''Dr. John Stenson enters the underground facility.'' *'Dr. John Stenson': 'It' is ready sir. *'Fernando Hernandez': Perfect. Show me. *''They walk out of the underground facility, along with Khrushchev, and head up in an elevator. They reach the 10th floor and exit. They walk down a series of hallway and reach the Assembly room. Dozens of technicians are seen assembling the drones.'' *''They enter and meet up with Adam Savar and 'The Doctor'.'' *'Fernando Hernandez': Whats the status on the drones. *'The Doctor': Surely you'll be pleased with the success. These drones are 10 times stronger that the average human and five times stronger that the average sangheilian...the status. They are almost ready for shipment. *'Fernando Hernandez': Perfect. Dimitri Khrushchev, find out more, while I and Dr. Stenson continue to monitor the situation and proceed with further protocols. *''Fernando and Dr. John Stenson exit.'' *'Dimitri Khrushchev': I'd like to see a test subject. *'The Doctor': We have...just one...its ready for testing, but advanced testing must be done, and you can test it out if you want. *'Dimitri Khrushchev': Very well. (Into headset) Send in a two armed juggernauts. *'Dark Op Soldier (''Radio): Affirmative. *''Two soldier juggernauts are teleported.'' *'''Dark Op Juggernaut: Ready for testing. Show no mercy against the test subject. *''Dimitri Khrushchev sits and monitors the testing room, along with 'The Doctor'. The testing subjects move to the 11 floor and enter the testing room.'' *'Dimitri Khrushchev': Send it in. (Yawns) *'The Doctor': Why are you always careless! *'Dimitri Khrushchev': Ehh, don't care much, send it in! *''The drone (Sangheili with pitch black combat armor) is sent in. It growls at its competiton and smiles a bit.'' *'Dark Op Juggernaut': Kill it!!! *''The Dark Op Juggernauts open fire.'' *''Khrushchev then watches in amazement.'' *''The drone leaps forward dodging bullets rolls on the ground and quickly stands up, then rips through their throats and smashes their skulls together leaving blood everywhere as the room immediately goes dead silent.'' *''Dimitri Khrushchev smiles and leans forward trying to get a better view.'' *'Dimitri Khrushchev': (Says to himself) Perfect. (Gets up) Any weaknesses? *'The Doctor': Something only Fernando could do...there is one weakness. They use their weapons against themselves. *'Dimitri Khrushchev': Interesting. We'll keep in touch. *''Camera pans to Fernando and Dr. John Stenson walking down a hallway. They reach the operating center. And enter.'' *'Fernando Hernandez': So what do you have to show me. *''They move towards a operating table with a unknown person. It appears to be completely covered under a sheet.'' *'Fernando Hernandez': So. What is it. *''Dr. John Stenson moves towards the operating table.'' *'Dr. John Stenson': A machine, as strong as the Drones. *''Dr. John Stenson removes the sheet and the camera flashes in to the unknown subjects perspective. Dr. John Stenson and Fernando and some technicians look at it.'' *'Dr. John Stenson': Using a source we found on earth, we were able create this machine, we call it "AnnihilatorX". It is able to create any desirable weapon. *'Fernando Hernandez': Interesting. *''Dr. John Stenson throws the sheet back over and camera flashes back to Dr. John Stenson.'' *'Fernando Hernandez': Keep your research doctor. While it is still your research. *''Fernando Hernandez then walks out of the operating room and heads down a series of hallways and into the elevator.'' *''In the elevator a hologram pops up, it's Dimitri Khrushchev.'' *'Dimitri Khrushchev (''Hologram): Any other plans you have? *'''Fernando Hernandez: Tristian Lorenzo can be some use to us. Capture her. Kill the Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad if you have to. *'Dimitri Khrushchev (''Hologram): Tristian? *''The elevator doors open. Fernando enters his office, the hologram walking with him.'' *'''Fernando Hernandez: [CONT'D] She can be some use to me. Of course, she will be quite hard to remove from the hospital. *'Dimitri Khrushchev (''Hologram): That wont be hard. Disguises always get an upper hand. *'''Fernando Hernandez: Good. Capture, and bring her to me. *''Fernando sits down at his desk and turns in his executive chair towards the window and leans back as the holograms feed is cut.'' *''Scene fades out.'' Gameplay Info 2 Description *Level: Enslavement *Date/Time: February 8, 2949, 11:00:01 am and counting *Place: Sangheili Capital, Sangheilios *Character: Zuka Anthanee *Division: None *Objective: Reach the capital building *Characters **UNSC Marine Corps **US Army 7th and 10th Ranger Regiment **Ultranationalist Soldiers **Al-Kadhum Soldiers **The Dictator **Weather: Clear and Sunny **Vehicles Used: None **Achievements: ***Reclaimed - Complete the level on the hardest difficulty. **Skull: ***First Aid - Health goes downs slower than normal. Used only in the level Enslavement boss fight. ***Located behind the Capital building in a pile of ash. Opening Scene 2 *''Scene fades in to a Command Center. US Army Rangers and US Marines are gathered with a few ODST and USAAF pilots. '' *'Commander: "Sangheilios at this time is over ran by hostile forces. Gentlemen, your mission is to move in and defend the capital. Get any rebels out of the area."' *'US Marine: "Rebels, as in?"' *'Commander: "Sangheilis trying to take back the capital. We dont want any more caualties than we already have. Any questions."' *'ODST Trooper: "Our drop zone. What is it exactly?"' *'Commander: "ODST will be orbitally dropped in near the harbor. From there you will be met with marines and push the enemy lines back. US Air Force will destroy any ships in the area at ten hundred hours. After that, well you know. All units, prepare for battle and get to your stations...we have a great ally to protect."' *'Team: "Sir yes sir!"' *''Scene fades out.'' Gameplay 2 You are spawned as a rebel, hiding with a group just underneath the capital city. The team forms a plan and is then expected. Along the way you are met with a few enemy soldiers as they are then attacked by allied forces. A war bursts out in front and behind you. A soldier from the 10th Ranger Regiment comes to your aid. You are to follow him back to the capital building and make some choices along the way. Transcript 2 *''Gameplay info begins as you and a group wait underground.'' *'Sangheili 1: "So who's the leader?"' *'Sangheili 2: "I dont know, Zuka, Zuka's the leader."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "What. Me?"' *'Sangheili Army Ranger: "Now everyone calm down, I've already been advised that a war will be starting soon. We should at least take the time to plan this out so we dont get in any danger."' *''On the Sangheili Rangers radio a human soldier yells. "Forces are taking the harbor, ODST are being over run! Need a med-evac now!"'' *''The Sangheili Ranger approaches the player and hands him a energy combat knife.'' *'Sangheili Ranger:' (Giving player knife) Your going to need this." *'Zuka Anthanee: "Okay...but -"' *'Sangheili Ranger: "Okay, woman and children stay here...everyone else. Follow me."' *''Player and a team of ten follow the Sangheili Ranger. They walk through a series of hall ways, finally reaching a metal ladder to the surface. Guns, jets and explositons can be heard.'' *'Sangheili 4: "We use to be stronger than this."' *'Sangheili 5: "They were always stronger than us."' *'Sangheili Ranger: "Okay...so, who's first."' *'Sangheili 1: "How about Zuka?' *'Sangheili Ranger: "Nah. Honar Guard, your up."' *''The honar guard climbs the ladder with the player and team following.'' *''Up top gunfire and explosions scatter the area.'' *'Sangheili Ranger: "Okay follow me!"' *'The team runs across the battlefield as the player is blown backwards in slow motion from a motor shell, landing in a ditch. *''The players screen is blurred then goes dark. The player wakes up to a human US Army Ranger.'' *''The player is immediately grabbed up.'' *'Sgt. Jacob Price: "Come On! Lets go!' *''The player is to follow Sgt. Jacob to an ally way in the nearby city. Once there things almost get quiet.'' *'Sgt. Jacob Price:' (Handing over his M-9 pistol to the player) "Know how to use it?" Easy Difficulty: *''Player has the option to choose "Yes" by pressing A button, or "No" by pressing B button. If player chooses yes, game moves forward, if they choose no, there's a tutorial. Other difficulties wont have this. If player is on any other difficulty, Sgt. Price will reply to his own question by saying "Of coarse you do."'' Then the gameplay continues. *'Sgt. Jacob Price: "Got a name?"' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Zuka Anthanee."' *''The two move through allies, going over and through gates.'' *''They spot a Sangheilian being tormented by Al-Kadhum soldiers.'' *'Sgt. Jacob Price: "Think you can kill them?"' *''If the player doesn't kill the soldiers Sgt. Jacob Price will by sneaking up from behind and slicing there necks with his combat knife.'' *''If player chooses to, he will have the option to shoot them or sneak up from behind and kill them. '' *'Sgt Jacob Price:' (If player doesn't choose to kill) :Looks like its up to me." *'Sgt. Jacob Price:' (If player chooses to kill) :Looks like your finally living up to a challenge, huh." *''Sgt Jacob Price plants a signal and a chopper arrives. Two ODST exit and come to the sangheilies aid.'' *'Sgt Jacob Price: "Come on lets go."' *''They go through a series of streets, met with US Humvee convoys. They reach the capital. Where they meet up with a crowd of sangheilians.'' Cut Scene *'Sgt Jacob Price: "Im going to meet back with the team. You stay here and do what ever it is you do....besides, think you were meant for this right."' *''Camera has an over view of the crowd.'' *''Sgt. Jacob Price leaves Zuka. Zuka gets through the crowd and ends up in the front. '' *''Camera does an over the shoulder shot of Zuka.'' *''Zuka sees a man with soldiers by his side, standing in front of the capital building.'' *''Zuka is immediately grabbed by soldiers and tooken to the top of the steps, where hs sees Adam Savar and The Dictator.'' *''Adam Savar approaches Zuka and puts him in a head lock as the soldiers hold him.'' *'Adam Savar: "So it came to pass, the Sangheilian race, was enslaved, and the planet was destroyed. I looked down upon my new dominion, as, master of all, and I thought it...good."' *''Adam Savar smiles. As the crowd grows angry.'' *'Adam Savar: "Great to see you again Zuka. You have a scheduled appointment."' *''Adam Savar signals the soldiers to take Zuka Anthanee to the chopper, which they do so effortlessly as Zuka struggles.'' *'Adam Savar' (To The Dictator) "Take care of them." *''Adam Savar enters the helicopter. The chopper leaves.'' *''A sangheilian comes from out of the crowd directing his anger, coming up to The Dictator.'' *'Pvt. Alner Chanaree: "You fool! How can you expect to take everything away from us when you already have tooken so much already!"' *'The Dictator:' (The dictator yells) "Because its simple...im the master!" *''Pvt. Alner Chanaree is immediately shocked down to his knees. He screams in agony and is then kicked in the stomach. The Dictator fires and pulse of energy flying Pvt. Alner Chanaree down the stairs hitting the ground hard.'' *''The crowd gasps.'' *'The Dictator: "Now, who dares to challenge me!?"' *''The already hurt Pvt. Alner Chanaree weakly gets up to his feet.'' *'Pvt. Alner Chanaree: "I will, demonic heretic."' *''The Dictator laughs as Pvt. Alner Chanaree walks up the steps.'' *''He is grabbed by the soldiers and thrown into the building with The Dictator following behind.'' Gameplay Cont. BOSS FIGHT *'The Dictator: "Lets see exactly what your made of, you weak minded fool."' *''Boss fight begins as the player must try and eliminate The Dictator.'' *''When the player wins it goes to a cut scene.'' Cut Scene *''Pvt. Alner Chanaree notices the building is starting to crumble. Rocks fall down on The Dictator disabling him to move, but he isn't knocked out.'' *''US Army Rangers and Sangheilian Army Rangers enter the building and escort the Sangheili out, leaving The Dictator.'' *'The Dictator: "Fool, you think you have won! You HAVEN'T!"' *''They exit the building.'' *''US Marines get everyone to a safe distance as the capital building collapses.'' *'US Ranger: "That may be easy to fix."' *'Pvt. Alner Chanaree: "At least he's dead."' *''The scene fades out.''